La réputation de Voldemort
by Julie.Percevent
Summary: Voldemort le héros? Et si il était victime d une mauvaise interprétation de lui? Comme sirius Black... Il tien tellement à sa réputation de méchant pourtant...Hum? Alors venez vivre les moments magique ou l'on gache sa réputation... MUHAHAHAHAHA!
1. Default Chapter

Bonjour a tous, cher lecteurs!!!!!!!!! Comment allez vous? Moi c`est la forme! Évident puisque je viens d`ajouter une 2ème histoire à ma collection.  
  
Je vous souhaite une Bonne St-Valentin à votre amoureux(se) et à vous!!! Surtout...  
  
Bonne lecture! * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
La réputation de Voldemort  
  
C`est l`histoire du plus terrible mage noir que la terre ai jamais connu...  
  
-Muhhahahhahahaha!!! Je vais enfin pouvoir éliminer tous les moldu de Londre! Muhahahahahahahahahaha!!! S`écria diaboliquement voldemort  
  
Il était dans une ruelle moldu, avec une bombe à la main. Elle allait tuer tous les moldu des environs. Non loin de la les Dursley était en train de faire une ballade joyeuse avec leur fils. Pétunia et Vernon avaient trouvé une autre solution pour le faire maigrir et c`était l`exercice.  
  
-Mais je vous dis que je suis très bien comme sa! Et puis cette balade est ennuyante. J`ai faim! S`impatienta Dudley  
  
-Allons, si tu veux être en forme il faut faire un peut d`exercice. Déclara Vernon  
  
-Je suis en forme, regarde!  
  
Dudley s`avança vers un arbre apparemment décider à l`escalader. Il mit ses main sur les branche pour pouvoir monter l`arbre comme une échelle. A quelque reprise il s`arrêta pour prendre son souffle et continua. Il se rendit au sommet, qui devait être trois mètres de haut et s`assit sur une branche.  
  
-Descend de la, tu pourrait tomber mon petit agneau! S`inquiéta Pétunia  
  
-Mais non, c`est très solide, la situation ne pourrait pas être pire! Déclara Dudley  
  
Sur ces mots la branche craqua et il tomba. Il se rattrapa sur la branche qu`il y avait juste en dessous. Pétunia laissa sortir un cris aigu et Vernon essaye de la rassurer.  
  
-Sa va, ne t`inquiète pas il va s`en sortir. Notre fils est très costaud. Dit Vernon  
  
Mais les cris de Dudley n`améliora pas la situation.  
  
-À l`aide! Je veux pas mourir! Au secourt... Je veux ma MAMAN! Waaaaaaaaa!!! Pleurnicha Dudley  
  
-Muhahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Je vais faire exploser cette bombe juste en dessous de ce garçon, comme sa tous le monde reconnaîtra à quelle point je suis cruel et perfide! S`exclama Voldemort en apercevant les Dursley  
  
Voldemort amena joyeusement la bombe et sa manette( Manette avec 2 piton. Si on pèse sur le rouge la bombe explose et si on pèse sur le vert la bombe tombe en poussière) Il se diriger vers l`arbre.  
  
-Vite! Quelqu'un, sauver mon Dudleychounet! Ho mon dieu, ho mon dieu!!! S`écria Pétunia  
  
-Maman, maman! Je veux pas mourir, SAUVEZ MOI!!! Ho non, je vais lâcher!  
  
-Tous est comme prévu! Dit Voldemort juste en dessous de l`arbre  
  
Voldemort s`apprêtait à mettre son doigt sur le bouton rouge, quand soudain... un gros derrière dodu et poilu s`écrasa sui lui le faisant ainsi dériver son doigt sur le bouton vert.  
  
-NOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!! s`écria Voldemort -Ho mon dieu est ce que sa va mon Dudychounet? Tu veux que maman t`aide à te relever ?  
  
-J`ai faim ! se plein Dudley  
  
-Vous avec sauvez la vie de mon fils, comment puis-je vous remercier ?  
  
-``et bien, si vous avez une bombe dans votre sac, ce serait bien gentil de me la prêter, le temps que je tue tous les moldu de cette ville``. En fait, cet lui qui m`a tombé dessus ! avoua Voldemort  
  
-Ne soyez pas ridicule, vous êtes un éros ! Et tous le monde entendra parler de vous ! J`en parlerais ne soyez sans crainte. Dit Pétunia  
  
-``Pitié, Pitié, éloigner moi de ces moldu à la c**``. Je m`en vais je suis très presser !  
  
Pétunia sorti un appareil photo et pris une photo de lui. CLAK !! fit le flash  
  
-Ahh ! Paniqua voldemort  
  
-Quel est votre nom, monsieur ? Demanda Vernon  
  
-V...``Pas celui la quand même`` Tom... tom Jedusort. ``Et ben la, bien jouer !``  
  
-Ho et bien Tom, venez prendre une tasse de thé quand vous le voudrez, ce sera un n`honneur de vous revoir ! Nous habitons au 4 Priver drive.  
  
-``attendez, sa me dit quelque chose... Non.``Ouais, c`est sa``Minable moldu`` Au revoir !  
  
Voldemort parti, et dès qu` il était or de vue...  
  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!! Hurla avec colère Voldemort  
  
Dans priver drive...  
  
-Aille ! Ma cicatrice ! Dit Harry  
  
Jeune garçon de 15ans, Harry Potter était étudiant au collège Poudlard. Mais comme toute les école l`été c`est fermé, Harry Potter se retrouva coincé avec son oncle et sa tante. Pas que ses parent ne voulait pas de lui, non pas du tout. En fait il avait été tuer par le plus maléfique des sorcier su monde, c`est à dire...  
  
-Voldemort. Dit sombrement Harry en frottant sa cicatrice  
  
-Dudley Dursley, adolescent de... Entendit Harry de la télé  
  
Sa curiosité l`emporta et il descendit voir les nouvelles.  
  
-...est resté pris au sommet d`un arbre de 3 mètre de haut. Il a supplier qu`on lui apporte de l`aide mis personne n`est venu. Cet à ce moment qu`un homme mystérieux est venu de nulle part et s`est jeté par terre pour rattraper l`adolescent dans sa chute, disons le, oui, un héros ! Regardons les témoignage  
  
-...Oui, je l`ai vu, il a sauvé mon fils. C`est un véritable héros, il a risqué sa vie pour le sauver. Il a bondi sans hésiter. Regarder, j`ai une photo de lui... Montre une photo dans la caméra, il s`appelle Tom Jedusort, si quelqu`un vous le voyer, veillez le remercier ce ma part. Tom Jedusort est brave et gentil... et il est du bon coté.  
  
-Et cet ainsi que se termine...  
  
-M`est qu`est ce que c`est que ce monde de fou ? Paniqua Harry```Voldemort le héros`` On aura tout vu !  
  
Dans un bar non loin de la....  
  
-(Qui regardais la télé) NOOOOOOON !!! MA RÉPUTATION !!! Ma... Ré...pu...ta...tion... Pleurnicha Voldemort  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** * ** * * ** ** * * * *  
  
Fin du chapitre...  
  
Voilà ce qui de mon 1er chapitre de La Réputation de Voldemort. Je vous promet que le suivant sera plus long que celui la.  
  
En attendant... REVIEW S.V.P.!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vivre la gentillesse de Tom Jedusort!!!!! Yaiiiii !!!!!!! 


	2. Voldemort

Après un long moment....... Voici ENFIN la suite de mon histoire, ici, aujourdhui !!!

Alors profitez-en tous !!!

Surtout, pour tous les étudiant, bonne rentré scolaire ! Je rentre moi même en secondaire 3, je ferai de lart dramatique.

Bon alors, euh... Bonne lecture ! (Ne faites pas attention au faute)

P.S. Comme vous le savez tous , et comme je me dois de le rappeler, ces personnages appartienne uniquement à Mme Rowling qui à bonté de me laisser souiller son Voldichounet adoré pour mes histoires dérégler, mais dites lui de ne pas sans faire, je le rendrait intact !!

CHAPITRE 2 

-Vite, vite ! Je doit montrer au monde entier que je suis vraiment méchant, OH OUI !!! NIHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!

-Cest lui, cest lui !!! Sexclama une voix féminine complètement hystérique

-NIHAHAHAHAHAHA, il me craigne déjà Pensa le plus terrible être vivant que la terre ai jamais connu.

-WOOWWW !!!! Celui qui a sauvé le garçon !!! Continua t-elle le pointant du doigt

À ce moment tous le monde se retourna pour regarder.

- Huh ??? Dit voldemort

-Cest vrai !!! Wow ! Sécria une autre fille

-Est ce quil est marié ? Demanda la plus jeune du lot

-Est ce quil a des enfant ? Demanda une fille a une autre

-Je ne sais pas mais je crois quil ferait un excellent père ! Sexclama t-elle

-Il est si mignon !!!

-Et il est jeune !!!

-Ses yeux sont si magnifique !

-Regarder ses habits, regarder ses habits, cest si spécial !!! (Il porte une robe de sorcier)

-Il est a moi ! Sexclama la 8ème Fille

-Espèce didiote, cest le miens !!! Sexclama la 9ème fille

-Il est a aucune de vous deux ! Sexclama une autre Fille les séparant

-Ah ouais et on peux savoir pourquoi ? cria les deux fille en même temps

-Tous simplement... parce que cest le miens !!! Sexclama t-elle

Elle fit mine de sauté sur Voldo.

-une minute blondasse !!! Sexclama une 10ème fille elle lattrapa par le Colet ce qui lempêcha de tomber sur sa victime, et pourquoi ce serait le tiens, hein ? Tu nes pas mieux que chacune dentre nous !

-Parce que cest moi qui la repérer la première !

-Et alors, moi aussi jaurais bien fini par le remarquer !

-Je me met un masque tous les jour à la figure alors il devrait être à moi.

-Et moi je suis la plus riche, alors cest normal quil ne veux que de moi !!!

-Pardon mais je... Dit voldemort mais il fit interrompu

-Cest moi qui est la plus grosse poitrine ! Donna comme argument la 14ème fille

-Quesque tu veux insinué ??? Les héros de se gendre ne sintéresse pas au cerveau vider dans la poitrine de ton gendre !!!

-...ne suis pas intéressé. Dit voldemort dans un souffle

-Heinnn ??? Il nest pas intéressé ! Sexclama une des fille scandalisé

-IL EST GAY !!! Sexclama une fille le pointant du doigt

-Non, non ce nest...

-Pourquoi faut il toujours que les hommes que je tombe amoureuse soi Gay ?

-Cest pas juste, tous les hommes bien son gay. Pleurnicha lune dentre elle

-Pourquoi sa tombe toujours sur moi ? Pleurnicha une autre

-Hès il ny a pas que toi au cas ou tu ne laurais pas remarqué. Sexclama sarcastiquement lune des filles

-Stop, stop, stop ! Je. Ne . Suis. Pas. Gay !!! Dit Voldemort retenant sa colaire

-Alors ou il est le problème de sortir avec lune dentre nous ?

-Arrrrrrrgh !!!!!!!!!

Sous leffet de la colaire, une incendie apparue dans le bars.

- Je me bar dici Se dit voldemort

-Ahhh, mes cheveux vont brûlé, sauvez moi !!!

-Oh non, toute cette chaleur ce nest pas bon pour mon teins, à laide !

-Ah ? Mon 50 piasses de maquillage est en train de sévaporer, au secourt !!!

-Mon silicone est en train de fondre, Ahhhhhhhh !!!

Les filles couraient dans tous les sens, hurlait et demandais du secourt quand soudains elles eurent tous la même idée, sauté sur Tom pour séchapper de cette incendie.

Bien sur Voldo ne sattendais pas la cette réaction et lorsquil franchi la porte, il avait 15 filles collé à lui.

Pleins de monde sétait en semblé pour voir lincendie, les pompier était arrivé et tous le tralala, il y avait au moins 500 spectateur quand Voldemort sorti de cette caverne de feu.

Résulta : Ils lacclamèrent tous.

-CEST LUI' ET IL A SAUVÉ LES FILLES DE LINCENDI !!! Gueula un homme encore plus hystérique que les 15 filles réunie.

Une nouvelle fois, toute la foule lacclamèrent. Et puis les gens se mirent à crier son nom.

-TOM JEDUSORT, TOM JEDUSORT, TOM... Ils continuèrent a gueuler tous en lapplaudissant

Une femme sapprocha de lui, elle était en uniforme et elle portait un micro, un homme muni dune caméra la suivait de près.

-Alors tom, comment vous sentez vous après lexploit formidable que vous venez de faire ?

-A.BB.A.TU !!!

-Ah, oui, très drôle. Tom, douest que vous venez ?

-Du monde des sorcier.

-Oh, il semblerait que notre héros soit un petit farceur. Dit t-elle tout en riant, Comment vous vous y etes pris pour les sauvez ?

-Elle mont sauté dessus, je ne voulais pas les sauvez !

-Oh oui, vous avez vraiment un sens comique vous savez ?

-Je doit partir. Dit-il offusquer sur le poins de la crise de nerf


End file.
